


Best Days Kaisoo Fest Round 2 - Reveals

by Kaisoobiography



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisoobiography/pseuds/Kaisoobiography





	Best Days Kaisoo Fest Round 2 - Reveals

First of all, I would like to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone, writers and readers alike, for joining in Round 2 of this Fest. It was really hard doing this alone, and I really tried my hardest to be prompt in communication, to create nice accompanying visuals, and to be as flexible as I could for submissions/postings etc. etc. Hope you guys can forgive me if there are areas you felt could be improved! 

There was more than a 60% attrition rate this time, but I'm still heartened to see the **25 writers** give their all to produce **26 wonderful fics** for us to enjoy. In terms of breakdown for the various themes, there were **5 Pure Love fics, 13 Reckless Love fics, and 8 Everlasting Love fics**. Which theme was your fave? ;)

But enough with my rambling… Here is the Masterlist for Round 2 with Reveals:

~

** Day One **

1\. **[The Unmistakable Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20120986)** | Pure Love | by **Messylochness**

Doh Kyungsoo is a no nonsense school president with top of the grades and a humble and kind personality. When he mistakenly sends his notes to the school prince aka the resident bad boy over email by mistake instead of his best friend, the dashing Kim Jongin starts spreading the word that they are friends? Things take a turn when Jongin confesses to Kyungsoo.

2\. **[A Different Kind of Bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20204785)** | Reckless Love | by **Misunkun**

How do you tell the cute boy you’re talking to that you like long walks on the beach, ice cream in summertime and that your kill count is higher than your postcode?

** Day Two **

3\. **[Hope and Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245594/chapters/47982139)** | Everlasting Love | by **Jas1922**

A former World Champion in need of saving, Kyungsoo lost everything he loved in an accident. Will he find hope in Jongin, a lost boy whose skating dreams threaten to leave him?

4\. **[To Heal One's Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20239528)** | Reckless Love | by **Kumo_is_Kumo**

Kyungsoo wakes up in a stranger's bed, being served with nice smelling breakfast, and somehow finding the way to heal himself.

** Day Three **

5\. **[A Stohess and Tuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/19965469)** | Pure Love | by **Saccharineflower**

Amidst summer and star gazing, turntable dancing and Shakespeare talks, sunflowers and glasses; Jongin pines.

6\. **[Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20068792)** | Reckless Love | by **Secchar**

Kyungsoo just wants to be a good president

** Day Four **

7\. **[The K in Kdrama Stands for Kaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20247040)** | Everlasting Love | by **At1stsoo**

Kyungsoo’s next door neighbor is crazy about kdramas. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is crazy about him.

8\. **[C'est La Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20222542)** | Reckless Love | by **Hapkido9061**

Soulmate tattoos are given to the lucky few by the Universe herself. Jongin knows this. Kyungsoo knows this. Every life, every fleeting moment, doesn't have to be spent alone if they can find their other half. But the Universe is full of cruel jokes. Because if there's a life where they can be together, they haven't found it yet.

And all the loneliest stories eventually fade.

** Day Five **

9\. **[Lovin' You Mo'](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20349286)** | Everlasting Love | by **XxlostinthedragonxX**

Everyone comes with labels but you can love them away

10\. **[A Storm of Honey and Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20251855)** | Reckless Love | by **HoneyedApricotSunshine **

Kyungsoo hates working slow summers at the dumpy motel in his town. At least, until a really hot, really dreamy guest with heart-shaped Miu-Miu sunglasses checks in. Suddenly, Kyungsoo doesn't want this summer to end.

** Day Six **

11\. **[Like Two Taxis on Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20345287)** | Everlasting Love | by **ACatWhoWrites**

Jongin and Kyungsoo have loved each other for a long while. They're finally willing and able to do something about it after a chance encounter on a late-night flight home.

12\. **[Finding Soobooty](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20344528)** | Reckless Love | by **LovelyAiri**

Jongin has a crush on Kyungsoo  
Who happens to have a top tier booty

** Day Seven **

13\. **[Taste Up!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20404639) **| Pure Love | by **Dxndelixns**

As sweet as your first love, as bitter as your ex. As salty as haters and as sour as your face.

loljk welcome to Taste Up! Hope you enjoy your stay here.

14\. **[Like a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20352049)** | Reckless Love | by **Anonymous**

Dyo is six year old Jongin's imaginary friend. He was his favorite playmate but the one summer day, Dyo suddenly disappeared.  
Years later though, Jongin meets Dyo again but this time he was also his sister's boyfriend.

** Day Eight **

15\. **[To Build a Home (with our hands intertwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20433692)** | Everlasting Love | by **Memefucker69**

Jongin and Kyungsoo have been together for over a decade and have always said that they don't plan on starting a family, focusing on their careers instead. One passionate night and forgotten condom later, they have to adjust to the idea of having a baby.

16\. **[Sweeter (the second time around)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20424437)** | Reckless Love | by **Kaichocosoo**

“This is a serious commitment and I’d rather share it with someone I trust.”

"I’m mating with someone I trust, too and I don’t think someone who broke it before counts.”

** Day Nine **

17\. **[I could be your Private Island](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20392999)** | Reckless Love | by **HoneyedApricotSunshine**

Kyungsoo and Jongin are the best of friends. Like, capital B and F, Best Friends. So they decide to take a birthday trip together to the Maldives, only to find out that the very cheap and enticing room they booked is the Lover's Nest, the resort's honeymoon suite. But as they say, "When in Rome..." right?

18\. **[Falling in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20399647)** | Reckless Love | by **Silentwish**

Kyungsoo likes to laugh at the fact that the three turning points in his relationship involve a bed.

** Day Ten **

19\. **[The Past Tense of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971001/chapters/47277895)** | Everlasting Love | by **Indigomini**

Love doesn't last forever. Would've been nice if someone had told Jongin that sooner, before getting married, before having a kid. Divorce reveals the ugliest side of someone you once loved, blinding you to all of their other facets.

20\. **[Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20436590)** | Reckless Love | by **Ruiseu**

Do Kyungsoo may be Crown prince, but Jongin rules the kingdom inside his heart.

** Day Eleven **

21\. **[SUNFLOWER](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20548553)** | Everlasting Love | by **Kaileidohscope**

Jongin's eyes were still as captivating as ever, filled with warmth and a plethora of emotion. Kyungsoo likes them better now, as they crinkle with laughter like little crescent moons. They're a lot more beautiful like that, better than the last time he saw them - filled with tears and so much hurt. Anger. Something close to hate.

22\. **[Shipwrecked](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20550833)** | Reckless Love | by **Almokyung**

A film history assignment on the movie Titanic has Kyungsoo all stressed out during his first experience on a major film set– especially when he finds himself waking up to the sound of the ocean, a starry sky moving above him and a man that looks a lot like actor Kim Jongin running past him.

** Day Twelve **

23\. **[But Still I Find You (Next to Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20563412)** | Everlasting Love | by **Thecatbiscuit**

Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits  
Late bills and overages, screamin' and hollerin'  
But still you, still you want me  
Oh, I always let you down  
You're shattered on the ground  
But still I find you there (Next to me)

** Day Thirteen **

24\. **[Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20426276)** | Pure Love | by **Oxygenlove**

Kyungsoo misses Gwangju. Jongin misses Berkhamsted. Thankfully, they meet in Seoul.

** Day Fourteen **

25\. **[Night Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestDaysKaisooFest/works/20460776)** | Reckless Love | by **User_name**

Jongin and Kyungsoo are detectives. To bring down a drug lord, Jongin offers to go undercover as a stripper at their target's club to gather evidence.

26\. **[Stage Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648312/chapters/49033328)** | Pure Love | by **InariChi**

As the curtains open on the stage of life and the spotlight glows, one man stands within its luminescent glory. Jongin simply can't look away from that shining star who lights up his life, his world, and his heart.

~

So there you have it! Round 2 of Best Days is officially over~ 

Special shoutout to **HoneyedApricotSunshine **who wrote TWO brilliant fics!

Writers, feel free to cross-post your fic on other platforms and reply to your lovely commenters! We hope everyone enjoyed the fest ❤️

See you next time (maybe?)


End file.
